dotmfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanessa Cleveland
'Vanessa Cleveland '''is one of the four original Daughters in the ''Daughters of the Moon series. She is the first character to be introduced, starring in the first book, Goddess of the Night, as well as Moon Demon ''and the final book, ''The Final Eclipse. Personality & Appearance Vanessa is described as having tanned skin and blonde, curly hair. Vanessa is portrayed as intelligent and very accepting of others. She always tries to see the best in people, such as Morgan Page who is consistently rude to her friends and to Vanessa herself. Vanessa is usually cautious and can be shy and self-conscious, despite being known as one of the most popular girls at La Brea High. Character History Vanessa's mother is a clothing designer in the film industry. Vanessa and her longtime best friend, Catty Turner, often borrow clothes from her mother's closet. Vanessa's father was a stunt coordinator for the movies, but died when Vanessa was five, on a night when there was a ring around the moon, which is later explained to be the ring that appears when a demon crosses through a portal. Vanessa is an only child. Vanessa plays soccer at La Brea High, as depicted in ''The Lost One''. She met Catty at a soccer game when the two were very young. Playing on opposing teams, they noticed that they were wearing the same necklace and got distracted, both throwing the game. In Goddess of the Night, Vanessa tries to save Stanton as a child when she goes into his memories. Because of this act, Stanton can never harm her. In Moon Demon, Vanessa begins to sing for her boyfriend Michael's band. Singing is one of Vanessa's passions and talents, but she lacked the confidence to sing in front of a crowd before this point. Powers Vanessa's power is that of invisibility. With her power, her molecules spread out so that she floats through the air, rather than just being invisible in a solid, human form. She starts off the series quite cautious about using her ability, worried about the potential negative results it could have. In the beginning of the series, she just wants to be normal, especially when her ability winds up ruining her first date with Michael. Later on in the series, she begins to fully appreciate and embrace her ability. Vanessa is also the daughter of Pandora, as revealed by Hector in Moon Demon. Vanessa first discovers her power as a child, when she wakes up from a nightmare and can't see herself. Her mother heard her crying and came to her room, but couldn't see her. When her molecules came back together, her face looked different, so she locked herself in the bathroom, where she fell asleep. When she woke up, she was back to normal, but the experience terrified her. Love Interests Vanessa's first boyfriend is Michael Saratoga. On their first date, Vanessa has difficulty controlling her emotions and almost dissolves several times. Later in the series, Vanessa asks Michael for some space, to the surprise of her friends. In The Secret Scroll, Vanessa dates Toby. Toby is later revealed to be a Regulator, ending their relationship. In Moon Demon, Vanessa dates Hector. She discovers he is a demon who is deceiving her in an attempt to destroy her. With help from Maggie, Vanessa is able to free Hector from his bonds to the Atrox. Vanessa's Choice At the end of The Final Eclipse, Vanessa chooses to forget her life as a Daughter. Having just returned from Nefandus, and having been missing for an extensive period of time, her mother questions what happened to her but she doesn't remember, due to her choice. Vanessa had some difficulty with her decision. She didn't want to leave, but she didn't want to give up her memories and not be able to mourn Catty and appreciate her sacrifice properly. Category:Characters Category:Daughters of the Moon